


Skating Lessons

by CheekyTorah



Series: Ways To Fall In Love [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: DO NOT COPY, Do not repost, Don’t Copy, Don’t Repost, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 16:49:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20510294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheekyTorah/pseuds/CheekyTorah
Summary: Remus has noticed the changes in Sirius, and ignored them long enough.I have rewrote this piece and posted today [october 12 2019]





	Skating Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> This is a separate one shot, you do not need to read Skating and Other Ways To Fall In Love but you can if you want to. 
> 
> Written for the Almost Kiss Challenge on HPFT

“Moooooony!”

Remus grunted and pulled the covers over his head. There was no way he was getting out of the warmth of his bed, no it just wasn’t happening. He’d enjoyed two helpings of a lovely roast dinner with mash and corn, and delicious chocolate pudding. It may have been early but all his assignments for the following day were finished and he didn’t have any rounds that evening. It was quite a good time for a nap.

“Moony, Moony, Moonbeam!” The voice whines further.

“Nope.”

“Oh come on, you sleepy sloth, wake up! We have a brilliant plan!”

Remus peeked an eye out from the covers and raised his brow at Sirius, perched at the bottom of his bed with a cheeky grin. That was a face that was always getting him into trouble, and Remus wasn’t thinking about the many pranks and plans kind of trouble. More so the ‘he makes Remus’ heart pitter-patter’ kind of trouble. Remus sighed, Sirius knew he would crack him. It was only a matter of how long he begged. Remus reluctantly sat up and narrowed his eyes at Sirius.

“What, in Merlin’s name, is this brilliant plan? It had better be good or I swear I’m going right back to bed.”

“We’re going skating!”

“Skating?”

“Yes! Prongs is getting it all sorted now!”

“Lily is on rounds tonight, or has the great stag forgotten that? She’ll blow a gasket if she catches us outside this late.”

Sirius smirked, waved dismissively and pulled Remus to his feet. The touch of his warm hands made Remus tingly, he shivered at the thought of those hands touching other more sensitive places. Merlin, not the time for that. Remus shook his head to clear his mind.

Within ten minutes the two were trudging through the piles of snow that decorated the Hogwarts grounds. It was beautiful, the sun slowly setting, the snow casting a brilliant glow. As they neared the Black Lake, Remus saw James casting spells over the water and Peter casting warming charms over an area which had a blanket and four mugs of what looked like hot chocolate. 

James had managed to freeze all but a small section where the resident squid was watching them from. Sinking onto the blanket, he began muttering and waving his wand over his boots turning them into muggle skates. He slid onto the ice and beckoned the others to join him. Peter of course stayed with the blanket and bags while Remus joined Sirius and James on the ice. He wasn’t the strongest skater but it did seem like good fun. They’d been locked in the castle for days from a huge snow storm, so it was good to finally get some air. 

Remus felt the cold wind whip against his face and the smooth ice beneath his skates. It was nice to feel like a regular student sometimes, enjoying regular things. Skating was something his mother had tried to teach him as a child, something her parents taught her on the pond behind their cottage. Merlin, he was glad he had her, and it terrified him that something might happen to her in the coming war.

So being here, skating with his friends, he allowed himself to forget it. Forget everything. Forget the war, forget the fears. Try to forget that he was in love with his best friend. Who was he kidding. He couldn’t ever forget that. 

Remus stumbled, tripping over his own feet and almost landed face first in the snow bank. Almost, because he was caught mid tumble by warm sturdy arms. He looked up into soft grey eyes. Godric, this man was beautiful. Sirius held Remus for a moment, steadying him, faces far too close. Remus felt his face burn as he flushed from embarrassment at the thoughts that floated through his mind. Thoughts insisting that the best move would be to kiss Sirius Black.

Sirius pulled away once he was certain Remus wasn’t going to fall, and skated over to James. They seemed to exchange a few words before, grinning, Sirius pulled to a stop in front of Remus once more.

“Skating Lessons?”

“Well, I’m not sure that’s entirely necessary.” Remus said quietly, looking at his gloved fingers. 

“Com’ere.” 

Sirius rolled his eyes and and gripped Remus’ wrist, slipping behind him. Remus felt Sirius press behind him and slide his hands down his arms and lace his fingers with Remus’. He whispered in Remus’ ear which way they were going, which foot to lead with and helped guide Remus around the pond. Falling into a rhythm Remus laughed and began to really enjoy himself. It felt so perfect being in Sirius’ arms. His breath on his ear, Sirius lips in his curls. Merlin, he was so far gone it was ridiculous.

Absently Remus noticed Lily wander up to the pond, like he knew she would, and exchange a few heated words with James. They came to a stop.

Lily scolded them all and Sirius snapped back. Even though Remus knew Sirius and Lily actually got on quite well, he also knew Sirius hated it when Lily pulled rank and tried to ruin innocent fun. Remus smirked as he saw in Lily’s eyes the very moment James had convinced her to join them. James and Sirius had an oddly innate ability at making well behaved prefects like himself and Lily do, well, whatever they wanted. Though neither he nor Lily would ever admit it. 

Sirius broke into Remus’ thoughts by pulling him back into his arms and trying to teach him some more breaking techniques. It wasn’t that Remus didn’t know how to skate, he just was not prepared for the difference his growth spurt had made. Finally, he was the same height as Sirius, both towering over James at six feet while James was just five foot eight. 

Remus linked hands with Sirius who skated backwards pulling Remus along and smiling happily when Remus was catching on. Remus would still sometimes trip over his feet, too enamoured with his bright grey eyes full of excitement. The smile that lit up his entire face, big and revealing dimples in his cheeks. Remus wanted to kiss those dimples.

Lily seemed to be arguing with James again, and Remus decided to skate over to make sure the two idiots were okay. He knew Lily was mad for James and James had always made his intentions for her clear as well. In denial the poor girl stomped away, and left Sirius and Remus chuckling at the scene. Remus realized in that moment, he didn’t want to be like Lily playing some game, fighting the inevitable.

Remus smirked as he skated back towards Sirius, leaving Lily to march back to the common room contemplating the meaning behind her ‘I’m-just-cold’ blush that James had created. He smirked at the irony, leaving behind Lily and her romantic drama just to go back and—using her and James as an example of what not to do—confront his own.

Sirius.

He stood there in all his beautiful glory, cheeks rosy from the cold, hands tucked nervously in his jeans. Remus would be lying if he said he had no clue how the man in front of him felt. He had a general idea that Sirius had developed some sort of feelings—beyond that of a best friend—in the past few months since the seventh year had begun. Remus had a really hard time trusting in it, though.

Sirius was renowned for his playboy persona. Remus knew that Sirius had been with a few of the girls in their year and even Mary in the year below them. He also knew that since discovering his obvious bisexuality, Sirius had done the first bloke who had shown an interest. Now it seemed that Sirius had an eye for his Moony, and all Remus’ fantasies from the past two years might have a chance to become a reality.

The idiot had really changed, it seemed that the Snape incident from last year had really woken Sirius up and from there he made some drastic changes. He left his horrible family, moved in with James and his parents, he seemingly had stopped sleeping with, well, anyone and he was much kinder towards other students. Not that Sirius was ever truly cruel, not particularly, but there was a softness about him that wasn’t there previously.

He knew everyone figured they were dating already, there were catcalls and whistles when they studied together or went to bed at the same time. James seemed to leave them alone more often to chase around after Lily. Even Peter made excuses to leave them alone while discovering new areas to mark on the map. He was insistent that there was a moving room within the castle but had yet to prove it.

All in all, the two were certain there was money placed on when they would come out and admit they were together. They always laughed it off, and Sirius would joke that Remus would never give him the time of day. But really, he had to know... didn’t he?

Remus wobbled as he settled in front of Sirius and smiled holding out his hand.

“Ready to help this clumsy oaf figure out how to do a turn before we head in?” Remus smiled a little crooked half-smile as he waited for Sirius’ reply.

“You’re far too lanky to be an oaf,” Sirius said with a smirk and took Remus’ hand.

Sirius guided Remus over the ice, showed him how to lean in order to change direction and attempted once again to show him how to stop with a sharp turn. Remus was doing fine until the ice seemed to be rougher in a spot and suddenly Remus’ feet flew out from under himself.

“You’re supposed to stay on your feet, Moons,” Sirius joked and leaned down to help haul Remus back up on to his feet.

Remus smirked, pulled Sirius and knocked him off his feet as well. Sirius shocked looked up at Remus to snap at him most likely but he paused.

Remus looked down into his grey eyes, a mere few inches from his own. His breath caught in his chest. It was increasingly unfair that this man is so beautiful. He felt himself gravitate closer to Sirius, his lips could feel Sirius’ breath on his own. He was darn certain he wanted those lips, to taste them, feel them opening up to him and Remus let his eyes flutter shut.

Suddenly the breath was gone, the press of a hand on his hip vanished and the warmth of Sirius’ body against the side of his own a ghost of what had just been. Confused Remus opened his eyes to see Sirius standing now, looking towards the castle with his hands stuffed into his pockets once again.

“Erm, maybe you just aren’t ready for that last bit yet, mate. We can try again tomorrow though,” Sirius said quickly still staring at the school.

Remus didn’t know if he should take that for a double meaning or at face value in reference to his turning stop. He tried not to let the emotions he felt cloud his face but he was never great at that. Disappointment, confusion and embarrassment turned his face, neck and ears bright red as he forced himself up and pushed off toward the bank of the lake. He quickly turned his skates back into his shabby boots and headed back towards the school.


End file.
